A whole new world
by Harley BB
Summary: Set After the first movie. Winry is alone and decides to go on a journey. Except she didn't realize that some how she would end up in 1939 Munich,Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is HarleyBB :) This is my Third Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to review I'm open to friendly and constructive criticism and also feel free to give me any ideas. Well that's all for now Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Winry

It's been four years since the gate on both sides have been destroyed and everything seemed to go back to normal for some except for Winry Rockbell. She's been really depressed ever since both Alphonse and especially Edward left. Before she had the consolation that they would return to her but now she knew they never would. She recently closed the shop and decided to travel to get fresh air and to evaluate her life. She felt alone in the world and wanted to see if could find comfort in it. She and Den locked up the shop and decided to go to the cemetery before beginning their journey. She took five bouquets and set them down three for the Rockbell's and the other two for the Elric's. She wiped the tears from her face as she got on her knees and touched her parent's tombstone.

'I can't believe I'm the last Rockbell' she thought then she turned to the Elric's tombstone 'Well at least one is better than none' she continued. "Mom, dad, granny I'm leaving now I know Den is with me but please take care of me." She whispered to them then she picked up and put on her backpack and signaled Den to start walking.

The sun was close to setting it took her all day to decide to actually leave. As she left Resembol she turned around and waved goodbye to it. She wanted to see the gate for herself though that would have to wait until tomorrow. So she set up camp nearby and made a fireplace like the one Ed taught her to do. She opened her sleeping bag and slid right in then Den crawled next to her. She looked up at the stars and wondered how her friends were doing at that moment. As children they would lie on the grass and watch the stars together. She laughed at the funny memories like when they both proposed to her. At that time she though the idea of it was silly. Now she actually regrets turning them down. She wondered if things would have turned differently if she actually had accepted either one of them.

She began to stroke Dens back 'what's done is done I have to live with my decision and keep walking' she thought that was something Ed would say. She closed her eyes and began to dream the same dream she had since the boys left.

"Edward please come home or at least call once in a while. It seems you only call when you need maintenance." A younger Winry was at a platform at Central Train Station. She just completed maintenance on Edward and was about to head back home.

Edward sighed "Look Winry it's not that we don't care about you guys we do and I think about you all the time (he blushed) but we just never have time for that." He said trying to keep his composure. Alphonse smirked at the way his brother was reacting.

Winry frowned and nodded and got on the train as the horn began to blow. Edward frustrated to see Winry leave upset yelled so Winry was able to hear him.

"Look after we finish business here we'll get on the first train to Resembol alright! So see you in three weeks!" He yelled with his cheery grin. Winry jumped at the news and a huge smile formed on her mouth which seemed that it would never leave her face. As the train moved away they began to fade in darkness usually she would stay on the bus and yell out for them but this time something change. She ran to the back of the train and jumped off. She felt herself drowning for a moment but then began to see a light. She went towards it and felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. She yelped and woke up.

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" a voice asked

She opened her eyes to see a strange man with dark hair standing looking down on her.

"Um yes thank you very much." She replied. The man helped her stand up she noticed that he was wearing a gold star on his jacket. She gave him a smile. The man looked at her and gave her a questioning look when he saw what she was wearing. Winry was wearing black pants and brown boots with a brown belt a white button downed shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Are you a foreigner?" the man asked

"Why yes I'm from a town called Resembol" she replied a little more seriously noticing the strange stare the man gave her.

"I've never heard of that town is it far from here?"He asked again

"No not really by the way where is here?" she asked him noticing that they were in an alley and it smelled like trash. She wanted to find an Inn and take a shower.

"You are in Munich." He responded

'Munich!' she thought she never heard of that place before. Wait yes she did 'Oh my! That's the place Al said he was always going to when he slept' she thought

"Munich? What country is this?" she asked scared of his answer.

"Germany" he responded he thought it was odd that she didn't even know the country she was in.

'Oh god. I was sleeping near the ruins of the ancient city. How in the world did I end up here is this a dream like Al's?' It was becoming too much for her to handle and she began to hold her head. The man touched her shoulder.

"Miss are you alright do you need a hospital?" he asked

"No I just need a place to lay down do you know a place where I can stay for free? I'm afraid I have no money and I'm not sure that I know anyone in this city." She told him. The man looked at her suspiciously then nodded.

"I know of a florist lady who would kindly take you in" he said with a smile

"Thank you very much please take me to her." She said. He nodded and they began to walk out of the alley. The city was big nothing like the city back in her world. There were shops and bakery's it seemed nice enough of course there were random bad looking areas though nothing extremely awful. She did notice strange flags with symbols on them. She also saw men with uniforms on like they were military with the same symbols n them. One shoved past against the man she was with and didn't apologize which made her angry. "Hey! Watch it apologize to this man!" Winry yelled to the man in the uniform which caused the man she was with to stiffen and told her to be quiet. The man in the uniform approached them with a frown "Do you know who I am?" he asked her. "No and I don't care you are rude and you should apologize to this man." She responded folding her arms. "I'm not about to apologize to some dirty Jew. Why are you even with him?" He began to get suspicious of them.

"Look I don't even know what a Jew is and for the other thing that is none of your business." She barked back.

The man who was with Winry had enough he began to worry that Winry defending him was going to get them into trouble and went in front of her and spoke to the officer. "Sorry sir she is new here and doesn't know her place." He said looking down.

"Well then teach her before I do. I'm going to keep my eye on both of you." He said sternly and walked away. The man sighed and turned to look at Winry "Please be careful of what you say Miss. We got lucky with that one." He said

Winry looked at him shocked at what occurred "It wasn't our fault he started it first for being a jerk and by the way please call me Winry." She told him

"But no one ever insults them or else they can be hurt. Alexander." he replied as they continued walking.

They stopped at an old looking flower shop. He walked in first "Gracia! Are you here I brought a friend who needs you." He shouted as they went in the shop it was really pretty with a lot of different kinds of flowers everywhere. "Oh Alexander no need to shout I'm coming." A gentle voice came from the back of the store.

Winry's eyes widened when she saw who the owner was she looked exactly like the Gracia from her time. "Hello my name is Gracia how may I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone extending her hand to Winry's.

"Hello my name is Winry I'm new here and I'm looking for a place to stay." She said.

"Well Winry I would be delighted to let you stay." She smiled and began to talk to Alexander Winry tuned out still couldn't believe what was going on. She began to wonder if she knew the Elric's. She interrupted the conversation. "Excuse me Miss gracia but do you happen to know any boys with the last name Elric?" she asked her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She could feel blood rushing to her head.

Gracia smiled "Well I don't know any boys (Winry frowned) but I do know a couple of you men with that name. Actually they just arrived." She said beginning to walk towards the front of the store. Winry stood frozen and listen to a couple of voices that she hadn't heard from a long time.

"Good afternoon Gracia how have you been?" one shy timid voice asked

"Hey what's up is Hughes around?" a more pompous masculine voice asked

"hello boys no he's not he won't be back until late, though there is a cute girl asking for a couple of boys with your last name maybe you can help her." She responded

"Cute you say well don't mind if I do." He said

"Brother don't act foolish what about Noah she'd be upset if she saw you." The other voice said.

Winry gulped and tears began to form in her eyes she just listened to them not actually listening to their conversation but their voices. The young men broke her trance.

"Excuse me Miss are you looking for us?" one of them asked Winry slowly turned around.

All three eyes widened "Ed, Al" Winry whimpered "Winry!" they both gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward Elric began to move towards his friend his heart beating a million times per minute as he stepped closer. "Wi..Winry is that really you?" he asked.

Winry couldn't keep from crying and threw herself at Edward grasping the sides of his trench coat afraid if she were to let go he would disappear again. "Oh Ed I must really be dreaming but if I am I want to stay asleep." She cried in his chest. He returned her embrace and began to stroke her hair.

"Winry this isn't a dream this is the other side of the gate." He said into her hair. Her eyes widened and she let go and stepped back.

"Wait this is the other side of the gate?" she asked. Gracia and Alexander looked confused and excused themselves and went to the back and left the three young adults to get re acquainted.

"Winry how did you manage to get here we thought that the general Mustang destroyed it." Al asked.

"I honestly don't know Al I was traveling with Den and oh no Den! Den's alone!" she remembered about her traveling companion and began to worry about him. Al and Ed rushed to comfort her.

"Don't Worry Winry Den must have went back to the town I'm sure that Granny will take care of him." Al said

"He's right, now please continue where you left off." Edward added.

Winry was unsure what to say about Granny at the moment. But thought that her dog was able to find his way back to town. She nodded and continued "Well like I was saying I was traveling I set up camp near the ruins where the gate is at fell asleep and woke up here." She explained.

The brother's tried to make reason of her explanation and they found themselves amazed of what occurred. They were happy she was here but found it odd the way she got here. "How did you find your way around the city?" Edward asked

"Oh this nice man Alexander found me sleeping in the alley he woke me up and brought me here to Miss Gracia's flower shop. And by the way she looks identical to Mrs. Hughes." She said

"Yeah that's Gracia in this world Mr. Hughes is here too were also friend with him of course he doesn't know anything." Al responded.

"Oh wow this is a lot to take in one day, I'm just glad to see you guys again." She said as she wrapped her arms around both brothers causing them to blush.

"Were glad too Winry please come back to our place so we can talk more privately." Edward said removing himself from the hug.

"Um brother are you forgetting something?" Al said poking Ed on his shoulder Ed's eyes widened Winry looked at them confused.

"What thing?" she asked

"Oh nothing important it's just we really should clean our home before we let you come in." Edward responded quickly. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen what you two are capable come on let's just go." She said beginning to whine

"But there's only two beds" Al countered back.

"Then you two sleep together and I'll sleep in the other one." She responded

"But Al and I won't fit"

"Then I'll sleep on the sofa"

"It's dirty"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor"

"That's also dirty"

"Ugh what's wrong! Why won't you guys tell me anything nothing has changed!" she yelled at them frustrated

"Winry were sorry there are just a couple of things we need to get situated before we let you stay were sorry we really want you to be with us but you need to stay here tonight. I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise." He said holding onto her shoulders.

Winry nodded "Alright but then that means that house better be spotless when I get there." She said with a smirk wiping the small tears that had formed.

They smiled at each other and they waved goodbye "Bye you guys! Come for me early all right!." She yelled after them.

"Yeah yeah." Edward said

"Bye Winry!" Alphonse followed after.

Winry sighed and made her way to the back of the shop where Alexander was talking to Gracia. They turned to look at her as she made her way towards them.

"Is everything alright dear where they the ones you were looking for?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Yes thank you" she responded with the same warmth. Alexander looked outside and stood up.

"Well I better get back to my family before it gets dark." He said. Gracia stood up as well.

"Do be careful Alex take the route I told you alright and if you every need anything just let me know alright? Gracia said. Alexander nodded and turned towards Winry.

"Well miss I leave you in good hands take good care of yourself." He told her

"No thank you if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to find my way here. I'm in your debt." Winry said as she bowed. Both older adults looked at her strangely.

"No need for that miss" he responded

"Of course there and once again call me Winry." She said smiling.

"Well then I'll be off good evening to you both." He said as he left.

Winry continued to smile "He's a good man isn't he?" Winry said Gracia nodded

"He really is I've known him since my infancy, now Miss Winry would you like to draw you a bath?" Gracia offered

"There's a bath here?" Winry asked looking around the shop to see nothing but flowers.

"Upstairs there is my home is above my shop. Let me go lock up first then I'll show you upstairs." She said and went to go lock up the store. She returned and showed her the way upstairs.

The home looked comfortable normal small there were two rooms, a bath, a kitchen, and a dining room.

"I really like your home miss Gracia." Winry said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Why thank you Miss Winry it's not much but it's comfortable and safe from the crazy world of today." She responded. Winry didn't understand what she meant but nodded.

Gracia let the water run in the tub "Miss Winry I'll start dinner I'll leave you a fresh change of clothes on the bed of the room to your right I hope they'll be to your liking." she said

"Oh thank you very much you shouldn't trouble yourself so much." Winry responded.

Gracia turned the knob off and smiled "No trouble at all, I'll leave you to bathe now." She smiled and closed the door.

Winry got in the war tub and sighed 'She's really nice in this world too. Ugh part of me wants this all to be a dream all of it. I want to wake up and be back in Resembol with Granny and Den. I want Ed and Al there too even if there in Central I want them all to be in at least Amestris. ..But it's not going to happen. What was that anyway Ed and Al are keeping something from me hopefully they tell me the truth tomorrow.' Winry thought as she bathed. Once she was done she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself around it then made her way to her room. She found a nice pleaded dress waiting for her. 'Oh wow this is pretty though not really my style' she thought. She put it on and made her way to the dining area where dinner was already on the table.

"Oh Gracia this looks really delicious is this chicken stew?" Winry asked as she sat down.

Gracia smiled "Yes it is please dig in" she said.

Winry grabbed her spoon and began to eat. And began to wonder if Gracia knew what they were hiding.

"Miss Gracia how long have you known the Elrics?" Winry asked.

Gracia put her spoon down and thought "About five years I suppose they are really good boys my husband really admires and respects them. Even if he won't admit it to them, why do you ask?"She said

"Oh well no reason it's just that I haven't seen them in a long time I was just wondering how they were doing. I'm glad that they have good friends I worry about them a lot." She said.

"You remind me of Miss Noah." Gracia responded

"Miss Noah?" Winry asked

"Miss Noah is a friend of mine and of the Elrics she is currently living with them."

"Really? I had no idea" she responded then she realized that was the reason why they didn't want her over there. There was already another girl in their life. 'Wait don't tell me she is seeing Ed' Winry thought

"Miss Gracia is Miss Noah courting the eldest Elric by any chance?" Winry asked

Gracia took another spoonful of her stew before sitting it back down. "Why yes I believe they began to court a couple of months ago actually." She responded. Winry felt her heart break in two, her head began to hurt immensely and then she saw nothing but black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_During the time Winry was with Gracia_.

The Elric Brother's were walking back to their place both of them were nervous for what was going to happen when they get there.

"Brother what are we going to do? Do you really think that Noah is going to let Winry stay with us?" Alphonse asked

"Al come on we technically own the place she doesn't decide who can or can't stay with us." Edward retorted back to his brother.

"Alright but I don't think she'll be happy, Brother why did you have to get involved with her?" Al asked again

"Really Al you're going to ask me that right now?" he responded

"Well I always wanted to ask you just avoid it when I try to ask. I thought you were in love with Winry." Al said softly at the end.

"It's complicated Al it just happened it's not even serious come on the rate at which we've been fighting she'll leave me soon." Edward responded putting his hands in his pocket. It was winter and it was really cold at night.

"Granny used to say if a man and a woman shared the same bed it meant it was serious."Al said looking up at the sky wondering how things were going to unfold.

"Actually she said it was for people who were in love and were married."Ed rebutted not looking at his brother.

"Well seeing as the two aren't happening I think you need to end it with Noah first before you hurt her more." Alphonse responded

"I don't know how I mean she stayed for me and I don't want her to feel like I used her then threw her away." He said, they were now in front of their house. The light of his room was lit and Noah's silhouette can be seen.

"Do the right thing, don't make her wait for something that is never going to happen. You already made a girl wait a long time. Don't hurt Noah for a past mistake." Al turned to his brother and opened the door and went in. Edward stood outside letting Al's words sink in.

'I'm sorry Noah' Edward thought and he went in. He closed the door behind him then he heard a voice coming down stairs. It was Noah.

"Hey what took you guys so long! Dinner has been made two hours ago surely you guys didn't work a lot today what kept you guys up?" Noah said as she made her way towards Edward as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She held on to him as she looked into his eyes she could tell he was nervous about something.

"Well no we didn't have a lot of work except that we ran into an old friend down at Gracia's shop. And we sort of lost track of time while trying to catch up." Edward said as he returned her affectionate embrace. Al raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'm sorry Noah I'm not very hungry tonight so I'm going to retire for the night. Brother don't forget." Al said as he slumped up the stairs. Noah sighed and let go of Edward.

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't like me." She said looking down.

"No Al likes you except it he's just very reserved." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little again.

"Well are you hungry at least?" she asked.

"Not necessarily but there is something I need to discuss with you." He said and mentioned for them to sit. The second they sat down the phone rang.

"I'll go see who it is." Noah said as she got up and picked up the phone. Edward looked down and gave an exasperated sigh. Then he heard Noah.

"What!" she yelled then she put the phone down and faced Edward. "It was Gracia she told me to tell you that a girl named Winry passed out and that for you to go." She said almost shocked. Edwards's eyes widened ,she saw something in them that she hadn't seen before and she couldn't tell what it was. He ran into the living room. He grabbed his coat went to the staircase.

"Al!" he shouted for his brother then turned to Noah. "Tell him I'll see him at Gracia's" with that he ran out the door. Noah stood in shock not knowing what to think. Moments later Al opened the door.

"What's going on?" he asked looking down as he made his way downstairs. Noah looked up at him.

"Apparently a girl in Gracia's shop fainted and your brother went out to see her. He said that he'll meet you there." She told him. Al's eyes widened as well and rushed to get his coat he was almost outside when Noah stopped him.

"Wait! Who is she?" she asked him. Al looked down then at her.

"That's something you need to talk to Ed about. Sorry but I have to go we'll be back and since brother wasn't man enough to tell you. Were bringing her too." He responded her than ran into the city.

Noah felt her stomach turn she walked slowly to the door and once she closed it she began to cry.

_Back at Gracia's_

Edward was panting and sweating when he got to the shop and even up the stairs to Gracia's home.

"My word Edward did you ran all the way here?" Gracia asked walking out of one of the bedrooms.

Edward continued to pant and was barely able to speak "..Win..ry..whe..re..i.s." was all he was able to say before Gracia pointed to the room she came out. He bowed something he hadn't done in years then went straight in. She was in the bed asleep with a cloth on her head. Edward's panting soon ceased, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Dummy you always find a way to worry me don't you." Edward said as he stared at her he noticed how more beautiful she had begun. He knew that he had never stopped loving her, he was an idiot and sought comfort in another's arms in order to forget her. But now that he saw her again now he is more convinced than ever that that would be impossible. His trance was cut off by another panting voice.

"Win..Ed..where?" Alphonse said then again Gracia showed him the way. He went in and fell on his hands and knees.

"it's been a long time since we ran a lot hasn't it?" Edward playfully asked his brother. Al lifted his head and nodded with a smile.

"You boys were surely worried about her. She's fine except she seems to have a fever. I called you because I knew that Miss Noah had some herbs that were great for fevers." Gracia said. They both nodded. Al stood up and wiped his legs.

"Gracia do you think it's all right if we take her with us home tonight?" Alphonse asked.

"I see little problem to it just put a blanket over her so she won't get cold. She really would be more comfortable with you boys anyway. She was sad when you both left." She told them. Al nodded and picked up Winry bridal style and Edward place the blanket over her.

"Al I haven't cleared it with Noah" he whispered to him

"I thought you said she didn't decide who stays with us besides I told her we were bringing her." He whispered back and made his way through the door. "Thank you Gracia" he said and went downstairs.

Edward stayed behind wanting to ask what happened. "Gracia what happened?" he asked her.

"We were just talking and I told her that you were escorting Miss Noah and she fainted."She told him.

'Great' he thought "Well thank you Gracia again I'll be leaving now." He said as he made his way downstairs.

"Good night Edward say hello for Miss. Noah for me." She told him.

"Sure" he responded and left.

'Well it's going to be a very long night' he thought as he walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noah was waiting on her bed for the brother's to return it had gotten cold. But her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't even put any wood in the fire place.

'I know that Edward never truly loved me but I always hoped maybe one day he could grow to, I think I should leave like I was supposed to in the first place. But I don't know if I could really leave him' Noah thought

Moments later her thoughts were interrupted with a sound of thumbing at the front door and in came a panting Alphonse carrying a very unconscious Winry. Noah walked outside her room with the sound of Al stumbling up the staircase. "Noah help me." he said Noah didn't gave it a second thought and opened his bedroom ran inside and undid his bed covers before he laid Winry down and she put them over her body. Alphonse let himself fall back exhausted Noah grabbed a chair in his room and placed it next to the bed and helped him up. They stood in science just staring at Winry. Noah turned to Alphonse as he began to sit down in the chair.

"She's really beautiful Alphonse." Noah said. Al nodded.

"Yeah she is." he responded.

"Is she going to be all right?" Noah asked.

"Yes she's had a hard day all she needs is rest. "He told her never looking directly at her. They stayed a little while in science when Edward came in through the door.

"Al? Noah?" he asked loud but not yelling afraid of waking Winry up. Noah walked out of the room and mentioned Edward to come inside. She went inside their room and grabbed another chair for him and placed it next to Al's.

"Noah" Al looked at her this time sadly. She gave him a small smile and walked out and saw Edward reaching the top of the staircase.

"Noah" he also said his eyes were looking straight into hers. She frowned and looked away and made her way inside their room but stopped when she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Take your time don't worry about me." She said and closed the door and stood behind it until she heard his footsteps go into Al's room.

Edward walked inside Al's room shutting the door behind him as he sat in the chair next to Al's. They too sat in silence Ed sighed and stroked the back of his dark blonde hair as he let it down from his ponytail.

"She's should wake up in the morning." Edward said

"That's good did Gracia tell you what happened?" Alphonse asked him while keeping his eyes in Winry.

"Yes" he responded

"Well?" Al asked again

"They were having dinner and she suddenly collapsed." Edward said definitely avoiding eye contact with his brother. Alphonse on the other hand was trying to look into his brother's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"That was all?" he continued to ponder

"Yes that's all we should really keep quite or else we'll wake her up." Edward retorted once again avoiding eye contact with Al. To all that was enough to know that his brother was keeping something from him. But he decided to stay quiet for the last part was true and he didn't want to wake up Winry. So they continued to sit and watch her, each of them thinking the same thing 'What's going to happen when she wakes up?'

Noah was on the other room sitting on her and Edward's bed, she waited for three hours. She told him to take his time but she never thought it was going to take this long. 'It's to be expected though' she thought 'she's the woman I saw in his memories.' she continued. She kept looking at the clock and waited another half hour, she then wiped a tear from her eye blew out her candle and tried to go to sleep.

Except she couldn't dawn was beginning to break when she finally got up grabbed her bag and decided to go out. Winry awoke startled when she heard footsteps running and the shutting of the front door. Sitting up she noticed that both Al and Ed were sleeping sitting down. She slowly began to recall the events of the night before. She frowned and got up and put a blanket over the two brothers who were now cuddling against each other. Alphonse had his head on Edward's shoulder meanwhile Edward had his head tilted back with a small trail of saliva trailing down his throat. She had to put her hand over her mouth from laughing loud.

'They haven't changed much at all' she thought. She stretched and crossed her arms and stood there looking at them.

She noticed how handsome they both have become. "Well maybe just a little" she whispered. Al opened his eyes and slowly removed himself from Edward.

"Good morning Winry" Al whispered with a smile. Winry returned the smile with the same affection.

"Good morning Al" she whispered she looked back at Edward. "He really grew didn't he?" she asked

"Yes he actually began to drink milk after a while being here." He answered. Winry looked shocked.

"Really? How did you manage that?" she asked again. He laughed remembering what happened.

"Well first I told him he was never going to get a girlfriend if he was shorter than them, and I also mixed chocolate in the milk so it would taste sweeter." Al told her almost laughing at the end. He left out the part where he told him that they might run into this world's Winry.

"Wow I never thought about using that approach before." Winry said and then was startled when someone else answered her.

"Well that's because you were always focused with perfecting your auto mail work that you didn't pay attention to anything else." Edward said sitting up straight wiping his mouth.

"Edward your awake" she said surprised.

"Well yeah who could stay asleep with people in the room talking about you?" He said glaring at Al.

"Hey she asked me ok I just told her the truth." Al said unsteadily. Winry began to laugh it was just like the old times.

"Hey you guys I'm hungry how about I make us some breakfast." she told them. They sat quiet and looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked. Edward looked up at her.

"Well you see Winry Noah usually makes us breakfast but I'll ask her if she'll let you cook today I'm sure she won't I'll go ask her." he said smiling.

'I forgot' she thought "Oh are you sure if not then it's all right I was just talking without thinking." she said with a mustered fake smile. Which the Elric's could easily look through.

Edward smiled "No it's fine I'll ask" he responded getting up and left the room. Winry sat down and exchanged a smile with Alphonse. Edward ran back inside 30 seconds later. "She's gone!" he exclaimed "Noah is gone!" he continued

"Brother Calm down maybe her went for a stroll or went to the bakery early." Alphonse said getting up putting his hand on his arm.

"She knows that she's not supposed to go out on her own it's too dangerous. Besides she never goes out this early."Edward said moving away from his brother he paced around and brought his hand on his head.

"I'll be back I'm going to go look for her." He said and ran out but before he could reach the door Noah walked inside with a bag in her arms. Edward finished running down the stairs and yelled at her."Where were you so early!"

Noah was startled he had never yelled at her before. "I went to go get bread and fresh vegetables before more people went out to go shopping." she responded raising an eyebrow.

Winry and Al tippy toed to the edge of the staircase and carefully made their way downstairs. Trying not to make any noise.

"Well why didn't you wake me up to go with you, it's dangerous I've told you before. The extremists will give any excuse to harm you." he said not as loud but still serious.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be safer if I went out early in the morning. I won't do it again I promise." she said looking down.

Edward embraced her and almost in a whisper "It's ok, you just really had me worried." he said. Winry saw this and quickly looked away while closing her eyes. Al put his hand on her shoulder.

When they finished hugging Edward smiled "Noah there's someone I want you to meet, this is my childhood friend from the other world Winry Rockbell." He said. Winry made her way over with the best smile she could possibly force extending her hand.

"Hello pleased to meet you." Winry said as Noah took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Noah responded with a small smile.

"You have a lovely home." Winry tried to make a little small talk.

"Thank you I do the best I can... Miss Winry I've bought some items to make you a soup since I'm not exactly sure what it is that caused you to faint. I believe it is still best to make something warm." she told her warmly.

"Oh no I don't want to be any trouble." Winry said putting her hands up.

"It's no trouble at all besides I've been looking for an excuse to make soup" Noah responded.

"Well at least let me help you make it. It's the least I can do." Winry said.

"All right come this way, Boys are you going to work today?" Noah asked them.

The brother's were paralyzed just watching them interact with one another amazed how well they were getting along.

"Well we could go but were coming back early is that all right Al?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah sure it sounds great. Well were going to go change." Al said and they went up the stairs into their own rooms. Each with a dumbfounded look on their face.

Noah gently told Winry to sit on a table meanwhile she put a pot of water to boil and grabbed the vegetables rinsed them and got two wooden tablets and place them on the table. They began to cut the vegetables and continued to make small talk. Edward walked down the stairs uneasy he still wanted to talk to Noah and tell her that they should just be friends but he was definitely unsure of how to go about this new strange situation. Then he heard Winry yelp and ran into the kitchen. Winry accidentally cut her finger Noah had gotten up and was working on getting windy to the sink when he tore her off Noah and dragged her to the sink himself. Winry was blushing at the fact Edward had her pressed up against the sink and was holding her hands. Noah stood still looking away.

Edward then turned to her "Noah get some bandages from the room quickly." he said loudly. Noah walked quickly up stairs she was beginning to get angry Edward had never ordered her around like that before either. Alphonse met her half way.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Ask your brother" she responded shoving passed him.

He sighed and wondered if this was payback for what he told her last night. He made his way into the kitchen.

"Edward you shouldn't have done that it was just a little cut you shouldn't have spoke to her like that." Winry told him harshly.

"Shut up this is your fault why are you cutting yourself in the first place." Edward told her.

"Excuse me for interrupting but what's going on?" Al asked as he saw his brother awfully close to a flustered Winry.

"I accidentally cut myself and your brother was a jerk to Noah." Winry said turning off the water.

Noah walked back in holding a basket with healing supplies.

"Brother how about we just take a couple of pieces of bread with butter and go before were late." Al said as he went more inside the kitchen poking his brother's side as he reached for the bag of bread.

"Yeah sure, are you going to be all right?" Edward asked Winry worried.

"Yes now go I'll see you later ok." She told him getting annoyed she could see Noah frowning from the corner of her eye.

"All right take care I'll be back soon." he said and he leaned in and kissed her forehead and patted her head. Noah flinched which didn't go un noticed.

Al began to choke on a piece of bread but coughed it off. and made his way towards Winry and did the same thing which made Edward flinch as well.

"Bye Winry" Al said with a smile and waved goodbye to Noah. Edward barely acknowledge Noah he looked at her and they both left without another word.

"You should sit down for this" Noah said blankly. Winry felt the tension but did as she was told. Noah was looking through the basket looking for the proper ointment for the cut. She took out two bottles and a bandage wrap.

"Give me your hand please." she said reaching over the table. Winry nodded and gave her hand to her, Noah jumped when they contacted. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" Winry asked

"Your grandmother recently passed away." Noah said

"How did you know?" Winry questioned amazed and frightened at the same time.

"I saw your memories by accident I can tell people's feelings that way. I can figure it out just by touching them." She told her.

"Oh well, she passed away last year actually you really have an amazing gift. Is there anything else you saw?" Winry pondered.

"No that's all, I'm going to get a piece a cloth I'll be right back." Noah said getting up and going into the bathroom. Winry sat amazed and wondered if that's all she really saw.

Noah put her hands on the edges of the sink. 'She's in love with him too' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brother when do you think we'll leave this place? I thought we would have left to London by now." Al said to his brother as they made their way back home.

Edward sighed "I want to save money until April then we'll sneak out of the country. Al this isn't a topic we should discuss so openly in public we never know who is listening." Edward said keeping his face forward as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I know, but I was also thinking that if Winry was able to pass over to this world maybe we can find a way to go back so we won't have to stay in this world." Al said.

Edward looked around the city and saw propaganda for the fuehrer. And anti Jewish poster and signs outside of window shops.

"I would really like to go back; this world is really horrible no matter where you turn." Edward responded.

"So we're going to talk to Winry to see how much more information we can get?" Al asked.

"Yes I believe if WInry was able to go through the gate without suffering any damage there's a possibility we can go back as well." Edward smiled.

"That's great but brother I know I keep butting in but you really need to do something about Noah. I know you don't love her, but it's not just about that anymore her safety is becoming more of an issue as each day passes by. There are rumors that the country is planning to kill everyone who isn't pure German. She could be in real danger if she stays here longer." Al pleaded.

Edward kicked a rock that was on the ground. "I know I know but like I said before I don't know how. What do you think I should say to her?" he asked Al

"I'm not an expert at the subject of relationships either. When I actually tried I was shut down." Al responded.

"Who did you ask?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Did you forget already? We both fought over who would marry Winry. I won but she turned me down. As I recalled when I got home crying you went to ask her and you were turned down as well." Al said crossing his arms but snickered as well.

"Hey who told you that?" Ed asked him.

"Mom did that night she hugged me saying that her boys were growing up so fast asking the same girl to marry them." Al said looking up at the sky remembering his mother.

"Mom huh? I wonder what advice she would give me." Ed asked himself.

"Knowing mom she would make sure you took responsibility for your actions."Al replied.

"Yeah, I feel as if I disappointed her somehow, teacher as well. If she were here she would have already kicked my butt to the ground." Ed said with a sad smile.

"Ed you do have time to make things right just tell Noah you want to break it off before things get even more complicated." Al said.

"Yeah well were here I wonder how they're getting along with us gone?" Edward asked as he opened the door.

"Winry? Noah? Where are you guys?" Ed asked stepping inside.

"In here" Winry said sobbing from the kitchen.

"Winry what's the matter?" Al asked

"Nothing Noah was just telling me her story from before she met you guys up until now." Winry said wiping her tears. Noah sat in front of her with her hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry Miss Winry for making you cry it was not my intention to do so." Noah replied. She stood up to greet Edward who walked passed her to greet WInry with a half embrace.

"Come on WInry you've heard and seen sadder things, come on is this all you guys have done exchange life stories?" he asked looking at both of them.

"Yes, Miss WInry's story also brought me to tears, but we kept talking that we lost track of time. Would you guys like to eat? The food is ready." Noah asked the brothers.

They both nodded Winry stood up "I would like to take a shower and change, you guys are home early I would like to see this city even if it's full of mean people. Maybe we can stop at Gracia's flower shop." Winry said excitedly.

They both stayed quiet.

"Winry it's not that we don't want to but." Al started.

"We haven't seen you in years I would really like I mean we would really like to talk to you and catch up." Edward said frustrated. Noah was listening in the kitchen and was getting angry. 'Calm down they just want to catch up its understandable, but whys she have to be here.' Noah thought.

Winry frowned at herself. "I'm so sorry you guys yeah sure of course I want to know how you guys have been up to. But like I said I would like to shower first and change. You guys eat first then we'll talk alright?" Winry suggested.

Noah brought to plates of soup down on the table. "Miss Winry I'll show you how to use the shower and I'll send you a fresh change of clothes." Noah said

"Oh that would be great thank you so much Noah and please drop the Miss." Winry replied.

"Alright Winry then come with me." Noah said gesturing for them to go upstairs.

"Ok alright see you guys in a bit." Winry waved cheerfully following behind Noah.

Noah took Winry into her room which had a sharing door to the bathroom. She drew her bath and went to get her a towel and began to look for cloths for her. Winry lay in the tub and began to relax; the door was a little open. Noah was looking for something for Winry to wear she thought that nothing she owned was good enough for her to wear. She kept going back to one dress Edward had bought her one last spring it was colorful too colorful for her taste but it would look very nice on her. But she hesitated 'I don't want to lend it to her' she thought. Noah

Grabbed the dress and put it in the back of the closet and took out a long brown skirt with white long sleeves with a ruffled neck. 'There that should at least keep her more covered up' she thought.

"Winry I have left the cloths out on the bed."Noah said through the other side of the door.

"Thank you so much Noah I really appreciate it." Winry responded a little louder.

Winry stepped out into the room and looked onto the bed and flinched 'I'm going to wear that? But it looks so so conservative; well I suppose Noah dresses conservatively so I'll just take it.' Winry thought. She got dressed and decided to make the best of it. She flooded the sleeves up to her elbows and left two buttons on top and folded up her skirt to make it a little bit shorter. 'I think this is better' she thought. She went downstairs to see the brothers already in the living room, and Noah was cleaning up in the kitchen.

The Elric's looked up at her "You look really nice Winry" Al said.

"Yeah you do I didn't know Noah had that?" Edward said as well. Noah hearing this Noah walked out to see what the fuss was about and notice that Winry had altered her cloths to make them shorter.

'What on earth did she do to my clothes? I gave her that so she would be covered up and she did this' Noah thought angrily.

"Thank you guys but really thank you Noah for giving me this." Winry smiled warmly at her.

"It's not a problem and I'm glad you were able to alter my cloths to fit you at your liking" Noah replied

"I'm sorry I'll unfold them if you want it's just I'm not used to wearing this kind of clothing." Winry said

"No it's fine whatever makes you feel more comfortable." Noah countered.

The boys saw the tension building up in the room.

"You shouldn't say that Noah because what Winry feels comfortable wearing would make you feel very uncomfortable." Al replied with a little laugh.

"That's true Winry used to wear a small black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and when she would work she would wear a jumpsuit tied down her waist with a tube top on." Edward added.

Noah eyes went wide "You wore all those un modest clothing Miss Winry?" Noah gasped.

The brothers continued to laugh "Yeah it's very weird not to see her wearing it but I don't think the people around us would approve of her attire." Edward laughed.

"Well yeah it was something normal to wear where were from. I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable, but yes I did notice that women around here wear modest and conservative clothing." Winry replied to Noah.

'He's seen her practically naked, he's never even seen me. I wonder if all the women dress the same in their world.' Noah thought

"I'm sorry it just seems so strange to dress so improper." Noah said to which made Winry get upset.

"Winry never dressed improper on the contrary she looks improper right now wearing clothes that obviously don't go with her." Edward replied coldly to Noah who also seemed to get upset at Noah's comment.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Winry it was not my intent to do so." Noah turned to Winry as soon as she saw Edward get mad.

Winry put her hands up "No its fine I'm sure it seems like a shock to you as it's a shock to me." Winry responded.

They all stood in science for a little while then Noah spoke up "I'll just leave you guys be meanwhile I go upstairs and bathe" and went upstairs.

Once Edward heard the door shut he turned to Winry. "I'm sorry about that Winry but it really is a shock for her so please don't take it the wrong way." Edward told her.

Winry smiled "We haven't been alone just the three of us in a long time haven't we?" Winry asked. They shook their heads.

"Do you think if it's alright if I hug you guys again I'm sorry but it's still hard to believe this is real." she said they smiled stood up and they let her embrace them as tight as she could. When she pulled back she hit them both in the fore head.

"Ouch Winry what was that for?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean what on earth are you guys doing in this dangerous country Noah already told me what's been going on aren't you guys scared that one day they'll drag you off to war for a lunatic that's in power? According to Noah Alchemy doesn't exist in this world so how would you guys defend your selves? What about Noah it's just as dangerous for her to be here even more if it's possible." Winry yelled at them.

"Were sorry Winry let us explain please?" Al said.

They began to explain to her what happened to them the past two years and how they got stuck in Munich but have been saving up to flee to England. Winry sat quietly letting all the information sink in.

"Have you guys ever considered trying to go back to Resembole?" Winry asked them. They smirked.

"Tats exactly what we wanted to talk about we want to try to find a way back." Edward said with the smile still perfectly present.

"Do you know how?" Winry inquired.

"We know a little bit by all the books we read about the gate it's not going to be easy which is why we need you to tell us what occurred the night you came to this world." Alphonse said.

" I was having a dream about you guys I was on a train and I didn't want to leave so I jumped I felt as if I was choking, then I saw a light and I followed it then I felt a jolt of electricity go through me then I woke up and I was here. I'm surprised how I even got here I don't know any alchemy and much less know enough to open the gate." Winry replied to them.

"Where were you when this happened?" Edward asked.

"I was near the ruins of that old city" Winry said.

"What on earth were you doing there?" Edward asked again.

"I was on my way to take a trip with Den." Winry replied.

"You were going to leave granny all by herself?" Al asked this time.

Winry looked down "You guys Granny passed away a year ago already." Winry replied quietly.

Their eyes widened "What? How?" They both asked in unison.

"She just didn't wake up one day, she went peacefully actually I found her in the morning with a smile on her face." Winry said.

"I can't believe she's gone. Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Al exclaimed sadly.

"Because there didn't seem to be a good time to tell you guys until right now I'm sorry I know I should have told you guys sooner." She replied.

"Is there anything else?" Edward asked

"What do you mean?" windy countered.

"Is there anything else that you should be telling us, like Roy getting married or you perhaps?" Edward responded smugly.

"Well General Mustang was supposed to be getting married in the winter and as for myself I'm not with anyone not that it's any of your business." Winry replied.

Edward couldn't help but smile after hearing this. "Well we were just curious weren't we Al" Edward said looking at his brother who raised his eyebrow.

"Brother you're the one who asked." Al stated flatly.

"Fine then I'm just curious what is the relationship between you and Noah?" Winry asked.

"She's my friend" Edward replied.

"Friend my foot! you guys sleep in the same bed you guys kiss last time I checked that was not friendship." Winry said.

"Fine then maybe there was a relationship there but I just see her as a friend." Edward argued.

"Well then why are you still with her your just hurting her." Winry asked.

"I told him that you know." Al said sitting down between them.

"Because I wasn't ready." Edward replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I was scared and nervous of seeing her reaction." Edward said.

"What do you think she'll do?" Winry asked.

Edward rubbed his arm sat down and sighed. "Well I'm scared that she'll…" he didn't finish because Noah came running down the stairs carrying a suitcase and didn't give them a time to react by the time she slammed the door behind her.

"Well doing something rash like that." Edward said finishing his sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Brother don't you think you should go after Noah?" Al asked as he made his way back from the kitchen to get some tea.

"Yeah I should go" Edward side as he clutched the arm rests before getting up. He was heading towards the door then stopped and looked behind towards them.

"Are you guys making me go by myself?" he asked.

"Edward we can't go with you especially me, now man up and go after her." Winry said frustrated.

"But where should I start to look for her?" he asked

"Brother your not that stupid are you? the only place that Noah couldd have gone to is Gracia's place." Al said crossing his arms frustrated at his brother as well.

Edward chuckled lightly to himself "Yeah you're right Al. I'll be back." He said and stinted out the door.

Alphonse stretched and sat where Edward was sitting and was facing Winry this time.

"So when are you going to tell him you like him?" Alphonse asked sipping on his tea. Winry jumped from her seat.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I'm asking you when you're going to confess to my brother that you like him or have you come to your senses and like me now?" He asked this time smirking in his cup as he said the last part.

"Al" she said softly looking down at her hands.

MEANWHILE

Edward was in front of Gracia's flower shop he wanted to run back to his place but he knew he had to talk to Noah and break it off completely. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Gracia?" he asked as he walked beside the flowers stopping at one in particular. 'maybe I should get her a flower' he thought. He picked it up and continued to search for Gracia. He didn't have to look for too long since he heard her come down the stairs. She had a stern look on her face.

"Edward" she said coldly crossing her arms.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "So I'm guessing Noah is here?" he asked.

"Yes she is she walked in distraught, what on earth did you do to her?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Look its a long story but can I talk to her first?" he asked

"I'm not sure, she didn't exactly tell me what occurred but she asked me if I could get a friend to smuggle her out of the country tonight. Did you kick her out?" she kept inquiring.

"No i did not she just heard.. look please let me talk to her." he said.

"Fine but don't be surprised if she slams the door in your face." she responded moving herself from the front of the staircase making room for him to go up.

Edward made his way to the guest room he was going to knock but thought that Noah wouldn't let him in so he just opened the door.

"Gracia I'm not ready to talk yet." Noah said softly facing the wall laying down her back against the door.

"Well good thing I'm not Gracia" Edward said closing the door behind him. She turned around and sat up abruptly.

"Edward?" she said.

"We need to talk" he said.

Back at Edward's house

Winry was playing with her fingers not wanting to meet Al in the eye. Al finished his tea and set it down in front of the coffee table.

"So what I said really bothered you then?" he asked her.

"No it didn't I just thought that you wouldn't bring that subject up again since you already knew how I felt." she said.

"Felt?" he asked.

"Alright feel happy!" she said frustrated finally looking up at him.

"No because either way I 'm not part of the picture" he said this time looking down.

"Al you're my best friend you know that, I didn't think you actually still felt this way. I'm sorry" she replied standing up making her way to Al then squatting down so she can look up to stayed quiet.

"I will always love you." she whispered and hugged him.

"I will always love you more." He responded.

"Thank you, I really am sorry" she said with a sad smile.

Back at the flower shop

"Get out!" Noah yelled as she pushed him out the door and locked it. Edward banged on the door.

"Noah come on let me explain." he said with a hight tone. Noah opened the door fast.

"So were you were not going to leave back to your world and leave me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but" he said only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Leave! This is what you want right? You want me to leave you alone so you can go back to miss perfect blonde and return to your perfect world?" Noah asked.

"Noah its not that simple I didn't want to hurt you. And I also didn't realize things in this country were going to get that bad." Edward replied more softly now being able to hear her tears through the door.

"You promised that you would always protect me." she answered.

"I know I know but it's my fault." He said leaning against the door.

"No it's not well maybe it is your fault but it is also partially my fault. But please Edward leave." She said calming down.

"I don't want us to part this way Noah I still care about you as a friend." He replied.

"Ed I don't think I can ever say goodbye to you so go please. I'm not going to reply to you anymore." She answered.

Edward frowned and decided to just respect her wishes. He felt guilty because she was right this is what he wanted ever since Winry re appears in his life. He sighed and left the flower outside her door and made his way downstairs.

Gracia was with this world's Hughes.

He had a smirk on his face.

"Hey Ed I heard you got yourself in a squabble between two women way to go but I never figured you to be that type of man." he said taunting him as he sat in a wooden chair next to the entrance. Gracia crossed her arms.

"Yes it's quite a shame." she followed.

"I didn't mean to get in this mess I assure you both but it really is my fault I should have never had let Noah on." he said looking down. The couple stayed silent they felt the sensarity of his voice they knew that Edward had a good heart.

"That's right but at least you broke it off before you ended up causing her more damage" Gracia replied. Edward nodded then he reached into his pocket.

"Here I know it's not a lot but she is going to need money wherever she's going, please don't tell her it's from me or else she may not take it." he said. Gracia nodded and took the money.

"I need to get going back home I'll see you guys around." Edward waved goodbye to them and left.

Back once again to the Elric's home.

"So what are you going to do?" Alphonse asked

"About what?" asked Winry. Alphonse raised his eyebrow which made Winry giggled.

"You look funny when you get upset. It's so unlike you." Winry replied.

"Yes well laugh all you want but you still have to answer that question at least to yourself." Al smirked knowing that she would understand. She sighed and whined a little bit.

"Ugh Al don't remind me, where's my wrench whenI need it?" she pouted which made Al chuckle in response.

"I can't wait to get back home." Al said as he got up and layed on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Pretending I'm back in Resembole laying on the grass." He said smiling. She smiled and laid down next to him.

"What are you going to do when you get back home?" Winry asked him.

"I want to travel east and study about Alchestry." he replied.

"Your going to travel again? You boys never stopped traveling do you?" she asked. he shook his head.

"While we were here we traveled to the major cities of this continent." he replied.

"Really what were they like?" she asked

"They were crowded like central but these cities had higher bore beautiful buildings I'll show you some photographs later on." he said

"That's amazing I wish I could travel like you guys do." she answered.

"One day you should go out and explore I promise you won't regret it." he replied.

The door opened and Edward walked in cocking one of his eyebrows upward.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" they both said getting up from the floor. Winry was the first to break the awkward scilence.

"Did you find Noah?" she asked. Edward nodded and sat down on an open chair.

"Yeah I did find her but she doesn't want anything to do with me. And now she's sneaking off to another country tonight." He said rubbing his forehead as he said it with some relief in his voice.

"But that's good right isn't that what you wanted?" Al asked him.

"In a way yes this is technically what I wanted but I wish it occurred in better terms" he said still not looking at them in the eye.

"You're not going to convince her to stay?" Winry asked.

Edward shook his head "What for its not like she would listen to me if I did" he said slidding down the chair a little.

Winry's eyes narrowed and she began to look for something frantically. Both of the Elric brothers raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Winry what are you AHH!" Edward screamed as Winry picked up a flower pot at threw it at him. He used his prothstetic arm to block it from his face.

"Winry what the hell was that for?" he yelled at her.

"How can you be such a jerk this girl obviously was totally in love with you and you used her you just merely slept with her and used her! How the hell can you be so cruel?" she yelled back.

"I never made any promises to her! And besides who the hell said I slept with her I never touched her in any intimate way!" he yelled back. Both Winry and Al's eyes went wide.

"You never slept with her?" Winry asked.

"No I never did I was never able to actually do something like that with her." He said more calmly.

"Then what in the world did you guys do in that bed?" Al asked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean what it's a bed we just slept on it but we each slept on the opposite sides." Edward said mimicking his younger brothers actions.

"But still you shouldn't have done it I won't apologize for what I did I still feel that it was justified." She said with a serious tone.

"Fine I deserved it anyways." He replied. Winry sighed and stretched out her arm towards him.

"let me see your arm." She said with a frown.

Edward walked up and lifted his arm. She pulled up the sleve and her mouth dropped.

"This isn't automail!" She exclaimed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know automail doesn't exist in this world. They use something different" he wasn't able to finish because Winry began to frantically undress him meanwhile she completely ignored his protests.

Edward found himself sitting on a chair with nothing on except his underwear. Meanwhile Winry was looking and inspecting every inch of his new fake limbs.

Alphonse smirk didn't go un noticed by Ed who blushed immediately after he saw the look in his brother's face.

"This is too funny" Al laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is amazing! how do you manage to move around if there is no wiring connected to your nerves?" windy asked. Edward still had a blush on his face Winry was too close to him.

"I just do but its not the same these prothsthetics are less useful than my old auto mail." edward replied looking the other direction.

"Brother should I call the doctor to have him look at it?" Al asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please" Edward replied trying to rip himself away from Winry's grasp. She pouted at his actions.

"Awww come on you hardly even let me touch it." Winry whined.

"Forget it if i would have let you have your way they would be in pieces by now." He said getting up from his chair and began to put his cloths back on.

"Oh ok fine…I promise to put it back come on you know I always put it back." Winry this time she grabbed his arm and looked in his eyes. If it were possible for Ed to look like a tomato then this would be the moment.

" Winry if you want you can come with me to the doctor but thats it." Edward said ripping away from her and put his pants up and made his way up the stairs.

"Wait Ed where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Edward said as he reached for the door but was stopped by Al's voice.

"Wait Ed!" he shouted.

"What?" ed responded

"Make sure its cold." Al responded and as soon as he did the door slammed closed. Al let out a chuckle.

"Well it looked like he needed it" he continued as he walked back to the kitchen to make the call. Winry still felt frustrated but decided not to pester Ed about it. So she sighed and sat down and looked at the newspaper on the table. Her eyes widened at the material she found inside. She began to read the false propaganda on the Jews, and the number of bombs that had fallen the previous nights. Her hands began to tremble as she continued to read. Al walked back inside the living room.

"What's wrong Winry?" he asked. Winry put the newspaper down.

"How can you guys live in this country runned by a mad man?" she asked. Al took the newspaper from her and looked at the first page then he set it down.

"It's not like we want to be here WInry you shouldn't be too quick to judge us." he responded.

"Most of the big companies are owned by the state that means both you and Ed work for that monster, are you guys really making rockets or are you making bombs as well?" she asked. Al stayed quiet. Her heart sank.

"No Al you guys didn't right?" she asked almost pleadingly. Al shook his head.

"I did Ed didn't he doesn't know it was a secret project. But it was only once, I have never made anything like that again." he answered looking on the ground. WInry stayed quiet. Al laughed a little and finally looked at her.

"Maybe you should judge me Winry, because then I wouldn't even try to continue to believe that one day you will open your eyes and love me instead. But if you judge me for what I've done then I wouldn't even let you near me." He said.

WInry eyes began to water "What was the project?" she asked.

"It's better if you didn't know, please don't tell brother." he asked her calming down.

"What don't you want me to say? That your in love with me or that you may have been the cause of people suffering and dying in this stupid War?" she asked. It took him a while to respond.

"Both" he answered

"Alright but one day you have to tell him about both, and if you'll excuse me I really need to go lay down for a while." she said and began to make her way upstairs. She opened her door and let herself fall on it. She closed her eyes and began to remember when they were little kids.

FLASHBACK

"Look Winry!" a small cheerful little 7 year old Al ran up her porch.

"What is it?" 8 year old windy asked.

"This I made this for you. If you keep it you have to marry me." Al exclaimed excitedly handing her a dog metal toy he used alchemy to make. He was practicing all day to make it perfect.

"Oh wow this looks like Den thank you. But do I have to marry you now? I just ate." Winry whined.

"well if you can't right now I'll wait for you." he responded with a smile.

"Okay then come tomorrow for breakfast and we can get married then." WInry smiled Al nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears were slowly streaming down her face 'When did it become to get so complicated' she thought. She heard a knock on the door.

"Winry?" Edward asked from the other side of the door. She slowly got up and opened the door.

"What's wrong? You look pale" he asked. She gave a small smile

"I'm just tired it's been a long day for all of us." she said. He nodded and placed his hand on the back of his head, a blush crept upon his face.

"Um Al said that the doctor is free tomorrow morning so that means I'll be missing work so if you would like we could get breakfast after the two of us?" he asked.

"Yeah sure of course I would love to" Winry finally gave him a sincere smile, which made Edward feel more relaxed.

"Alright thanks well Al and I are going down to the factory to tell the boss that I won't be going in tomorrow, is there anything you need while were out." he asked.

She shook her head not wanting to say anything else,

"All right then bye, don't answer the door to no one you don't know. ok?" he said. She nodded and closed the door and waddled back to the bed, more memories began to flood back.

Flashback

8 year old winry was reading a book on her bed. Then all of a sudden 8 year old Edward barged in with a doll he had a serious face.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Winry I'm sorry for scaring you on your birthday, but here!" he said shoving a blond doll in her face.

"Thank you Ed it's pretty." she said jumping off her bed and hugged the doll.

"Ok…WINRYWILLYOUMARRYME!" he shouted which caused her to jump in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you marry me!" he yelled again but more clearly this time.

"Ok, Al is coming over for breakfast so why don't you stay too and we can all play." she said placing the doll on her bed next to the dog Al made her.

During breakfast

Both Al and Ed were quiet which didn't bother Granny or Winry since usually when they came over if they weren't fighting with each other then Ed and Granny were fighting. Once they were done they went to the backyard.

"Ok guys well since Al asked first I guess I'll marry him first then you." she smiled.

"WHAT!" both brothers yelled in unison then glared at each other and then they began to fight.

"What's wrong i thought we were going to play?" she whined.

"I don't want to play pretend were married!" Ed shouted as he shoved Al to the floor.

"Shut up brother I won remember? Why did you ask Winry that's against our deal!" Al cried.

"Wait so you guys want to get married for real?" she asked.

"Yes!" they yelled again.

"Oh if that's the case then neither; I don't want to marry either you or Al." she said seriously then she turned around and went back inside the house as the brothers continued to fight blaming each other for Winry rejecting them both.

END Of FLASHBACK

She began to laugh in her pillow. 'Oh we were such idiots' she thought.

She then heard a knock on her door. 'Did they forget something?' she thought as she got up and went downstairs. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"Mr. Hughes?" she asked shocked.

There was a chuckle from the man. "Not you too." he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys I haven't updated recently I've been really busy but thanks for the reviews and followers. I shall continue this until it is finished I promise :) well here is chapter 8 enjoy :)

Chapter 8

"Not you too. You are now the third person to call me that. But I wouldn't mind it coming from a pretty girl like you though" He replied smiling.

Winry then remembered that he wasn't the real Hughes but she was so stunned to see him so soon and by herself she couldn't put any words in her mouth.

"I suppose you are from their world as well" he added to which she could only nod.

"Yes Mr….ah well what can I call you?" she asked him.

He smiled as he took of his hat and put it to his chest. "Call me Hans Miss…"

"Rockbell but you can call me Winry" she finished.

"That's a strange but pretty name." he complimented.

"Thank you would you like to come inside I could make some coffee or tea if you like." she offered.

"No thank you Miss Winry I came here because I was asked to give something to Edward but since he's not here can you give this note to him." he said handing her a piece of folded paper.

Winry took it and looked up at him. "It's from Noah isn't?" she asked Hans.

"Yes ...if you don't feel comfortable I'll come back tomorrow." he said. Winry shook her head.

"No it's not that. Can I see her before she leaves actually please?" she asked again.

He gave her suspicious look.

"I just want to talk is all I feel like it's my fault she's leaving." Winry explained.

Hans sighed "Well if there's something I've learned these passed years is that one cannot go against the determination of the young because you will surely loose. All right young day allow me to escort you to my lovely home. On the way I can tell you all about my future baby I hope it's a girl!" he squealed.

'Something's just don't change do they?' Winry thought.

On the way to Hans's house he just rambled on about his wife's pregnancy usually anyone would get annoyed but Winry was actually happy she was taking the opportunity to see him again. But she couldn't help but feel scared in the city she was currently living in all the posters and graffiti that was plastered on the walls and windows. There were flags with a weird symbol on it on every store and even some of the big houses.

Once they arrived to their shop/house Winry couldn't help but feel relieved to be somewhere safe. Gracia was waiting for Hans so she can close the shop and wait until later to smuggle Noah out of the country.

"Good evening Gracia may I speak to Noah for a moment please?" Winry asked

Gracia looked unsure but Hans reassured her that it was all right so she led Winry upstairs.

"Don't be surprised if she won't open the door to you." Gracia warned.

"All right thank you anyways." Winry replied. Winry knocked on the door.

"Come in Gracia" Noah said from inside.

Winry flinched hesitating for a little bit before turning the knob and going inside and closing the door behind her. Noah looked like she was sleeping belly down her head facing the wall.

"I'm not Gracia" Winry responded.

Noah's eyes went wide and shot up from the bed.

"Miss WInry what are you doing here?" Noah said getting off the bed.

Winry fiddled with her hands a little bit before answering "I came here to talk to you if that's ok?" Winry responded.

Noah nodded "Sure go ahead"

"I'm sorry that you're leaving it's really all my fault" Winry barely made out without stuttering.

Noah frowned "It's not your fault, I would have left sooner or later." she whispered towards the end.

"But if I hadn't come here then you would still be over there with them." Winry exclaimed.

"True but this is how it worked out so don't worry about it." Noah smiled.

Winry felt like she wanted to cry Noah saw this and began to laugh.

Winry gave her a confused look which only made Noah laugh harder till tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"It's so funny I want to hate you so much I really do but I can't. You are a really great person and life has never been easy of you in that way we are alike. So I really can't hate you no matter how much I try." she still continued to cry.

"No I'm not right now my mind is screaming at me to tell you to stay and for me to leave but I can't. I can't leave them now that I've found them they're the only family I have left." Winry cried rubbing her eyes.

Noah smiled and handed her a handkerchief "I know I saw and I felt it. I don't belong there which is another reason why I'm leaving besides it's not safe for me to be here anymore. It's not safe for anyone." Noah told her.

"Where are you going?" WInry asked

"Well for now I'm going to Switzerland and from there France and stay there until things cool down." Noah said.

"How will we know you're going to be safe?" Winry inquired.

"You won't but that's ok from this point on just worry about yourselves." Noah smiled.

Winry sniffed Noah do you think if things were different we could have been friends?" Winry asked

"We are and I'm pretty sure were friends in the other world correct?" Noah asked this time.

"Yes I'm close friends with Rose." Winry replied.

"Rose amazing I wish that had been my name here instead of Noah. Perhaps I'll change it when if I get to France." Noah said.

"I think I should go now it's really late now." Winry said before she bowed.

"Can I hug you actually?" Noah asked

"Yea of course" Winry replied and embraced Noah gently.

"Thank you for being my friend in this world and in the other Winry." Noah said.

"No thank you for always being the better friend than me." Winry said as she felt more tears coming.

"Take care of him ok"Noah said

Winry nodded "I'm sorry again for taking him."

Noah shook her head "No he was already yours a long time ago. Besides why should I be upset for something that was never mine to begin with?" Noah replied

End of Chapter

Ok I shall continue updating I made this chapter because a lot of people were upset about Noah. So hopefully this fixes most of the problem some of you had.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone this is BB, I want to thank all my faithful readers who have been reading this story and some of my other work. I know I've been updating late I really want to apologize and say once again I will not give up on this story. So please continue to read and review. Much love- B.B.

Chapter 9

Winry walked back to the Eric's home. She felt more relieved after speaking to Noah. She sighed and rubbed her arms it was beginning to get really cold and to top it all off it was already dark.

She felt a little bit nervous and began to pick up her speed then she heard a whimper. Winry stopped intrigued by the noise she went to go investigate. The noise was coming from a house. Winry walked towards it and saw that there was a dog tied up with a note on its collar.

Winry petted the dog and tried to read the note but couldn't. But the dog looked so sad that Winry decided to untie him and take him with her.

'Hopefully they won't mind' she thought to herself and made her way to the house with more ease.

She opened the door with a sigh of relief when she noticed the brothers weren't there. They would have been upset if they found out that she left the house without telling them. She closed the door behind her and let the dog loose. She then made her way to the kitchen to give the dog something to eat. She realized that they didn't have anything to give specifically for a dog. So she just tossed him Ed's sandwich that he was saving for later. She crouched down to get a better look at him in the light. He had a brown shaggy coat and was about medium sized. He was a cute dog. Winry smiled and continued to pet him.

Edward and Al were making their way back from their work and Ed began to get suspicious of Al. He felt that he was being kept in the dark about something. Recently their boss has asked for private conversations with Al and he will send mail to him as well. But Al dismisses anything strange and just tells Ed that he just asks for personal advice.

They walked in awkward science it was beginning to worry Alphonse that his brother was being quite.

"Um brother are you alright?" he asked. Edward looked up to him was he walked.

"Actually no Al…I feel as though you're hiding something from me. And I have come up with a hypothesis." Edward began.

Al raised an eyebrow there was no way Edward knew the truth only three people knew of his involvement and he was sure that none of them told Edward.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Alphonse asked him.

Edward looked at the ground quickly but Alphonse caught a glimpse of his blush.

"Um Al you know I think you might….um well there's nothing to be ashamed about,…you see I'm alright with it if that's what you really want but I think you can honestly do better." Edward said avoiding eye contact with Al.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked already impatient and worried.

"Well you know you're having an affair with the boss." Edward chuckled as he said it.

Alphonse eyes went wide but then he felt a little bit relieved.

"Oh brother you can't be any farther from the truth." Al responded.

"O h your not?" Ed asked.

"No" Al replied irritated.

"Oh well then ok, but you are hiding something aren't you?" Ed asked

Al sighed as he saw the house in view the light porch was on.

"Yes, I am but not that I'm interested in men." Al said calmly.

"Well what is it?" Edward asked as he began to climb up the steps.

Al stopped at the first step Ed already had his hand on the door knob getting out his key from his pocket.

"What if I told you that I might be responsible for the death of hundreds and maybe thousands of people" Al said softly looking at the ground.

Edward had turned the knob open. "What?" Edward began but was cut off when something had jumped on him.

"AAHHHHH!" he screamed. There was a brown dog on top of him barking at his face.

"Brother are you ok? Al asked helping his brother who had fallen off the staircase.

"Yeah but what is this mutt doing in the house….WINRY!" Ed yelled as he walked in.

Winry had just finished putting on her pajamas when she heard Ed yell her name

'Oh no' she thought

She opened the door and looked down at the stairwell

"You yelled" she said sweetly.

Ed slammed the door shut. "Yeah! What is this dog doing here?" he asked trying to keep the dog away from him.

Winry smiled. "Oh him I found him he was alone and hungry I couldn't leave him there." Winry explained.

Al crouched down and began to pet him. "Can we keep him he's so cute" he said in a boyish pleading voice.

"No it probably has fleas it can stay the night but tomorrow it's out of here" Ed yelled and went to the kitchen. Winry sneaked back into her room before he found out about the sandwich. She had finally closed the door when she heard him yell.

"My sandwich!"

'Such a baby, sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me for loving someone like him.' she thought as she let herself drift to sleep.

The next morning Al had left early to go to work so neither Edward and Winry saw him when they awoke. Ed told Winry he probably wanted to work on a project. Wiry frowned a little but tried to hide it.

"We should go my appointment starts in about twenty minutes and he gets really upset when I show up late." Ed said

"Ok let's go" Winry replied.

The walk was again silent neither of them could find anything to talk about except for Ed. But he just wanted to reprimand her about the dog but stayed quiet not wanting to upset her so early in the day.

They arrived at the clinic it was small and dirty, but according to Ed it was the best place in the city.

The nurse was a young brunet with green eyes. She smiled at Edward and began to talk in a strange language and what surprised her most is that Edward replied to her in the same tongue. But her amazement soon turned into anger when she noticed that the nurse was flirting and that Ed was doing nothing but blushing and smiling. She elbowed him to hurry up. The nurse glared at Winry and she glared right back.

They sat in the waiting room.

"Ed what language was it that you used talking to her?" Winry asked curiously. The nurse was sitting in the front desk still glaring at Winry from the corner of her eye. 'Humph I'll give her something to glare about.' she thought and wrapped her arm around Edwards; and gave a smirk to the nurse before turning her attention to him.

Edward jumped a little bit; startled by her actions had a blush on his face. "Oh that was French; I learned a little bit here and there Al knows some too. We learned mostly by our boss who is half French half German." He replied.

"Oh well that's interesting." Winry said smiling warmly at him. The nurse was fuming.

Edward whose heart was racing rapidly wondered why she was clinging on him like that.

"Um Winry why are you clinging on to me?" He asked without trying t stutter.

She smiled "Why can't I? I'm your best friend aren't I? Besides that nurse over there is flirting a bit too much with you." WInry replied.

Edward smirked "Oh so you're jealous, Well I mean she is a pretty nurse and a guy can get lonely maybe." he snickered

Winry cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean by maybe?" she asked removing her harm from Edward.

"I don't know maybe" he continued to grin.

"Humph" was her only answered she crossed her arms.

Edward chuckled and reached for her then grabbed her hand and held it in his. Causing her to blush.

"I mean that maybe someone else can have her. I already have someone more beautiful in my hands." she replied.

Her face was as red as a tomato but she wasn't going to let Ed know.

"Ed you're so corny" she laughed.

Edward glared but never letting go of her hand. "Hey that is border line sophisticated poetry! Hmm maybe I will go for the nurse." he replied.

Winry squeezed his hand tight.

"Owww alright alright I'll introduce her to Al...Owwww hey I said Al" he practically screamed.

"You will do no such thing Al may be many things but I hardy believe he deserves someone like that!" Winry snapped. Causing Ed's eyes to widen, but then soften down to a frown.

"Al, Al's been acting strangely lately. He's hiding something from me but he won't tell me." Edward began.

Winry remained silent and only nodded for him to continue.

"Last night he asked me what I would think if I were to learn that he was the responsible for the death of hundreds or even thousands. But Al, Al wouldn't do something so heinous right?" He asked

Winry flinched a little trying to avoid his gaze.

"Winry do you know something? Has Al said anything to you?" he asked pressing her hand harder.

"Ed I." Winry began but was interrupted by the nurse.

"Monsieur Edward the Doctor is ready to see you" She said sweetly.

"All right just give me a moment." He answered before looking back at Winry.

"I'll wait for you here." she replied.

"But I thought the whole reason you came was because you wanted to see how my prosthetics worked here?" he asked her

"Yeah but what's the point if were going back home anyways." she replied quickly still not looking directly into his eyes.

The truth is that she just wanted time to think of an excuse to give Edward about Al.

"Alright I shouldn't be in too long." He said and walked inside the room.

'All right Winry what should I tell him' She began thinking

"Why are you escorting Monsieur Edward? And what is your relationship status with him?" The nurse asked.

'I guess I'll have to wait.' Winry thought.


	10. Chapter 10

A whole new world chapter 10

Winry shifted uncomfortably in her seat feeling the nurse's eyes on her. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning her head back to face her. "I am his friend, why do you care so much?" She raised an eyebrow at the petite woman sitting behind a desk in front of her. The nurse scoffed "I am only saying this because you do know he's in a relationship right? And if the gentlemen are going to have an adventure then you can fill the role just fine. I myself have a title and sooner or later he shall come to his senses and realize that he needs a respectable woman like myself by his side." She placed a hand over her chest giving her an evil smirk.

Green eyes clashed with blue. Winry was fuming this woman did not just say all this and not expect her to retaliate. "You know what I have been friends with Edward since our infancy you on the other hand probably have only known him for a couple of years. And as for another thing he's no longer in that relationship. And if he to be with someone it's going to be with me and not you! Do you hear me miss 'Oh I speak French and I'm a nurse look at me!'" She mimicked a horrible impression of the brunette. "And as for a title I have one I'm the best Auto mail mechanic in all of Rush Valley!" She said with pride.

Meanwhile inside the doctor's office.

"So…you left Noah and got yourself a fiery one now by the sound of it?" The Doctor chuckled as he began to fix Edwards prosthetic arm. Edward couldn't help but have a deep cherry blush on his face listening to the women behind the door bickering over about him.

"I-It's nothing like that. Noah decided to leave on her own." Edward sighed and jumped listening to WInry yell at the nurse. "I'm sorry about her she shouldn't be yelling like that. I won't bring her with me anymore I promise." Ed apologized feeling a mixture of feelings and one of those was definitely embarrassment.

The older doctor shook his head. "No I apologize for my nurse she shouldn't be asking such personal questions in the first place. That's my job not hers well…by the sound of it that friend of yours likes you very much. Quite frankly I liked Noah but you just never seemed to be happy. I hope with whomever you end up with you will be happy. Anyways what did happen to Noah?" The doctor asked slightly worried. The country wasn't the best at taking in gypsies much less anyone with dark skin.

"I think she fled the country but whether or not she actually made it worries me." Edward used his free hand and ran it through his hair. "Why are woman such complicated people? They…I...I just can't understand them."

"For her own safety I hope she does. There have been rumors that soon everyone who isn't the ideal German will be sent away." The doctor shook his head and took of his glasses cleaning them. "Well you're all done…as for the other thing humans in general are complicated people but it takes someone special to accept the fact that one comes with these complications and love us. That girl outside seems to like you despite the many flaws you have. She herself looks like she could have quite a few just by listening to her. But that's the best advice I can give you. I've been married over forty years and it's not easy. But I love her and she loves me so that's the only thing that matters." He chuckled "Oh to be young, take advantage of it. Because time passes by too fast. All right Mr. Elric you are free to go."

Edward stood there speechless not knowing what to reply to the doctor. He just gulped and nodded. "Yeah…thanks for everything. I'll see you soon Doc." Edward waved and gave him a grin. Opening the door he could see Winry on her feet continuing to argue with the nurse.

"Dammit! All right that's it come on!" Edward scowled walking up to Winry and dragged her out of the building by her arm. "That's quite enough for you already." He scolded. Winry glared at him, "Hey you should have heard her!" WInry protested.

"I did hear her, and I also heard everything you said as well." He returned her scowl. Winry's face turned bright red. "Um you did?" "Yes every last word we'll talk about it later. But this is the last time I'm bringing you with me." He muttered as he continued to pull her along.


End file.
